Once Again
by badangel96
Summary: I'm sorry I Suck at summaries, but you should still check the story out. Please and thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1: A Perfect Life or Not

Preface

The vampire walks through the debris. He enters a room that was supposedly the parlor. He looks around breathing in the ashes, trying to catch the scent of whoever did this and their victims. They were definitely vampires, both the culprits and the victims. Five of them were together-The Volturi, but there was another vampire here-and . . . . . a half human-half vampire. The vampire knelt where he was and brought the ashes to his nose. Yes he thought these were definitely their ashes but there was something else, barely. He shrugged it off. It wasn't unheard of see a half-vampire, but absolutely rare.

He stood up and headed to the door through which he entered. As he was about to cross the threshold he stopped. The cold-skinned visitor heard a faint _thump_. Strange he thought, he hadn't smelt anything else around. Then again, only it was louder. And it happened again and again becoming louder and steadier, almost like a human heart beat but it was off, slower, like only having a few hours before death. The stranger whirled around, eyes darting everywhere. The sound was coming from below the floor boards covered in ruins. Quickly he tore through the rumble and easily ripped the wood. At last, the vampire found the source of his confusion, a baby girl about 1-year-old, holding a stuffed panda bear. She gazed at him with bright sea blue eyes flecked with violet.

"Have you seen papa or mother?" She said with a voice that you would think belonged to a harp if one could talk.

Along with the panda, the girl gripped in her hand an elegant letter, like one you would use for weddings. The man held out his hand.

"Sorry, I haven't. But maybe we can look together." He lied with a small smile.

Chapter 1:

My life is complete. So why did it feel so surreal, so nonexistent. I had everything I needed and wanted. I sound so spoiled but the two were almost the same with the exception of some of the stuff in my room and my rec room.

Facing north, my door was on the far left of the east wall, and next to it was my Outlaw Audio RR 2150 Stereo Retro Receiver. The rest of the wall was covered with shelves of cds. The Opposite wall was just a library of books surrounding a mahogany desk and chair set and a lamp. The north wall had pictures of me and A.J. and a few of my first family and then there were white framed doors that opened up to a small balcony. The last wall was centered with my mahogany framed canopy bed and a violet comforter set. To the left of it was my drawer and to the right a huge bean bag seated in front of an easel, a sketch book and a huge stuffed panda bear next to a smaller one.

Then there was A.J., my "adopted" big brother and he was all I could ask for. It was like living the most perfect imperfect life ever. Still as I listened to Jay Sean's "Do You Remember" I couldn't help but feel a void somewhere deep down. It was annoying, frustrating and almost ever present. I sighed and tried to focus on Sean Paul's voice echoed through the headphones of my iPod Touch.

Just then as Emergency by Paramore came on A.J.'s shaggy brown hair appeared in my door away followed by the rest of his body adorned in a bright red tee, khakis and red and white Nikes.

"Yo Panda, what's up?" he asked plopping himself on my steel enforced bed.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Just trying to figure out away to stop you from moping around the house like you've been doing for the past week." He said so nonchalantly.

I had to laugh at his unique way of expressing his concern. A.J. was never one to beat around the bush but he never made it awkward. It was a personal trait we shared between us, that and our good looks.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You were never one to beat around the bush."

He laughed, "You're right. So any suggestions?"

A smug smile slowly made its way onto my brother's face. I just shook my head and said "Fine. We'll go competitive hunting."

"Yay!" With that a very excited vampire ran jumped of the bed and jumped off of my balcony in one bound.

I got up myself and laughed at the 333-year-old being that was just next to me.

Emmet Cullen's POV

Ughhh! I'm going to rip my ears off if Alice doesn't stop. Ever since Carlisle bought the house and she had that stupid vision of some chick, Alice has been unbearably annoying. No wonder she was in the madhouse before her change. Shoot, I don't care if we're vampires, I'm surprised we all aren't there now. Edward chuckled downstairs explaining my thoughts to my niece, Bella, Seth and Jacob.

"I got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night."The LOUD pixie sang.

Oh my lord! Where's the nearest chainsaw, I NEED my ears off. Poor Eddie, if I had that chick in my head, there wouldn't have been a sane thought anywhere else. I can't believe it. I actually understand what it's like to be EDWARD. Me, Emmet Cullen, the definition of fun understanding a guy who lost his virginity at the age of 109. !09! The guy's a FLIPPIN' PRUDE. I'm EMPATHIZING A FLIPPIN' PRUDE. This was the last straw. I stormed into the next room.

"JASPER! IF YOU DON"T GET YOUR WIFE OUT OF HERE, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOUR EXISTENCE HELL UNTIL THE JETS WIN THE SUPERBOWL."

A look of pure horror appeared on Jasper's face. I smirked my famous, evil, devious smirk. Finally my reputation came in handy. At that, Jasper ran out of the room, at vampire speed I might add, and took Alice outside into the neighboring woods. You got to love my reputation. Finally, peace and quiet. Now, who am I going to going to prank next? Hahaha.

"You know what Em, how about we all go hunting? "Edward suggested. A chorus of agreements sounded at that. I guess we were going hunting. I sighed, cursing that telepath and his prudish ways.

2


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers

**Chapter 2:**

The air changed and I stiffened. The scent of 8 vampires, a demi-vamp and 2 shape-shifters filled my nostrils. It came from the southeast. A clan that big and varied it had to be the famous Olympic Clan-The Cullens. I turned back to my meal that I so viciously put to rest. It's blood was now sweeter after I injected it with a sugar to accommodate my taste. My teeth sunk into it's neck as I felt another presence.

"Do you want to come welcome the visitors?" A.J. asked knowing I already knew.

"Nawww, I'm just going to go home. I'm finished here anyway." I said, throwing the carcass into a pile with all the other permanently sleeping deer, elks and grizzly. I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone other than A.J.

"That's all? Ok so that's 9-"

"11. The grizzly counts as 3."

"Ok, 11 for you and 13 for me."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I closed my eyes and read his energy using my special ability or "people-scope" as my dear brother so calls it. I'm able to read people's auras or energy and if I wanted I could even absorb their energy as well. It's like reading a book and being able to put yourself inside of that book. To read their energy I just have to be around the person, the closer the proximity the better I can read them until there is physical contact and then I can absorb their energy.

Crayola! He's right. I opened my eyes and withdrew my hands with a pout. With a cocky smirk he said "It's ok Panda. You'll beat me eventually."

I looked at him and began to laugh. It was hard not to. "Ya, whatever. See ya at home." I waved and began to run home.

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –o

I got home and went to my room to change into my olive green cargo pants and a black tank top. After I got dressed, I headed to my rec room. I plugged my iTouch into my doc system and scrolled through my playlists. I picked my Favorites and choose Tie Me Down by New Boyz. I switched the settings to repeat, singing along as I moved to the center of the "Dance" part of the room. Letting the music move me, I began to twirl and dance.

Author's Note: Sorry guys. it's not done just yet. I just wanted to update the story. Please review; it makes me happy.


End file.
